Player (Powder Game)
A player is a person-controlled version of a fighter (implemented in Powder Game v.4.9). They differ slightly from Fighters. A second player was later added in version 5.8. Players are controlled with the keyboard and can't be dragged. They have a special ability to shoot elements from their heads. However, fighters can kill them. Like Fighters their main collision detection is on their feet, but this is only when elements touch the player's feet. Fighters however, can kill players by a kick to the head, and not the limbs. They can also collide with their feet. Like fighters, they can kick boxes and balls. Player control ]] The first player has a box shaped head and is controlled with the arrow keys. The left and right arrows are for moving, up is for jumping, and down is for shooting an element that has been absorbed earlier. The second player has a round head and is controlled with the "WASD" keys. For the second player, "A" and "D" are for moving, "W" is for jumping, and "S" is for shooting an element. The player can also become stuck if it jumps into a solid that is touching block which is located on top of the solid. The player will be "on top" of the highest dot of solid, and will be unable to move other than shooting with the head. Glitches Players have the ability to "Double jump." In game, if you make the player fall off a ledge without jumping it will have the ability to jump once more. Note: Due to the momentum of the falling player, this second jump is practically useless except if the player is moving very quickly left or right, i.e. with a fan head. Element absorption ability Players can absorb an element if it touches their head, called absorption ability. Then, using the down key, the player can shoot that element. Only non-solid elements can be absorbed, with the exception of Fan. Also, creating a player with an element selected with the second mouse button creates a player with that element already absorbed. Below is a table showing what elements in the menu result in which element and their common uses. (most elements result in that element, but a few are other elements - for example, snow isn't on the menu and ice is a solid, so ice makes a snow player) Three players By hacking the game it was possible in the past to create three players, which were all controllable at the same time with the arrow keys. However this issue was fixed and all uploads, which were using it, have been deleted. Fan player disappeared for awhile, and a few uploads with players were missing players in them. For more details see the article about multiple players. Fun Facts When player 1 and 2 both have the same attribute and their head in the same spot , the area where their heads meet is turned black. When subjected to high winds in different directions, players can get stretched out. The players heads are shaped like a size-0 box and a ball. See also * Category: Powder Game player Player Category: Powder Game objects